


A Mother's Lament

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been six years, why are you here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synergyfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergyfox/gifts).



> Based on a long drawn out head canon between myself and synergyfox.

The door sounded. Quickly, two light feet ran for the door, stopping suddenly before it. A set of small hands lifted and grabbed at the handle and lock. Pulling the door open, the little girl stood proud, grinning up at the person. “Hello.” 

The woman before her stopped, seeming to freeze before she smiled. The little girl, too, relaxed with the smile on the stranger-woman’s face. “Are you here to see my mummy?” 

“Yes,” the woman decided. Stepping back, the little girl let go of the door handle and grinned. 

“You’re very pretty.” 

“Yes, I am. As are you.” 

“Mummy says that I shouldn’t care about how pretty I am. She said that beauty is a…a…” pausing, the girl turned, looking down the small hallway. 

“It’s subjective to its timeframe. Though your mother is also aware that the human brain finds symmetry pleasing to look at.” 

“I am,” came a reply. Stepping out of her study, the little girl’s mother walked over to her daughter, pressing a hand protectively against the dark curls. “Charlotte, could you go to your room for me?” 

“But-“ 

“Please,” came the firm tone. Both mother and stranger held eyes. Though the little girl recognized her mother’s anger, she didn’t know how to read the smirk on the stranger’s lips. 

Pausing, she looked between the two women before complying. “It was nice to meet you,” she said to the stranger, offering a smile before walking away. When the soft footsteps receded and the sound of Charlotte’s door shutting could be heard, Lauren sighed. Her body ached and tension had found its way between shoulder and neck. 

“I see you found me.” 

“I did,” the woman replied. 

Lauren glared, her lips turning white as she pressed them tightly. Finally, her tension cracked. “It’s been six years, Evony. Why are you here?” 

“You mean that it’s been six years sin-“ 

“Don’t,” Lauren cut. “After what happened, I had every right to leave and I’d thought you’d respect that, or at least lose interest and realize I didn’t want to be found.” 

“Well, I can’t say that you didn’t hide well.” 

Lauren sniffed at the makeshift compliment, she hid fucking well. “It was Charlotte. Wasn’t it?” 

Lauren paused, catching the flicker across Evony’s face. The Morrigan smoothed her mask, seeming to smile diplomatically at her. “Her achievement caught my notice, yes. Though I admit, I was looking.” 

“Even after half a decade?” 

Evony stiffened, eyes snapping to Lauren’s. Quietly, a pause held between them before Lauren relaxed. Evony took a step past the door’s boundary, watching her once-lover stiffen again. “I’m not here to harm you, Lauren.” 

“You wouldn’t be over the doorway if I thought that.” Turning her back, Lauren bit back the ache in her chest. “Come this way,” she said, leading Evony down the hall. She gestured lazily to her lounge, leaning against a wall to allow Evony passage in her small home. The woman’s eyes slipped over everything before looking to Lauren’s uniform. Her hair recently unpinned from a bun and the familiar, unmistakeable scent that clung to her. It didn’t take much to conclude why. 

“You didn’t return to science.” 

“It would have caught attention.” 

“As would waitressing. I knew your tricks.” 

“Not well enough, otherwise you would have tried the morgue,” Lauren smiled, despite herself. “Why are you here?” 

“Why was I still looking, you mean?” Lauren flickered her eyes between Evony’s. The Morrigan studied her too, briefly running her eyes over her face, her hands and posture to watch for any tell. Shifting, Lauren gave it to her. “They’re gone,” Evony answered. 

“Who?” 

“The humans who experimented on you.” 

Lauren let out a barking laugh, tilting her head back to blink at the ceiling. _Experimented_. The word echoed in her heat, the smell of antiseptic returning to her nostrils. God. “Experimented is putting it lightly,” she said before the bitterness consumed her face. “They tortured me, Evony. I lost three children before Charlotte. Three of…” she swallowed, shaking her head. “Apparently, your DNA took. But I’m sure Bo’s would have worked just as well, had they succeeded in capturing her.” 

Evony looked away, her expression softening for the first time. “They’re dead.” 

“How?” 

“Slowly, I assure you.” Their eyes met and shortly, Lauren nodded. She wasn’t pleased. There was no pleasure in their death. The one scientist she had managed to kill with her own hands…she could still feel his larynx crushing beneath her palm. But there was a grim knowledge that at least there were a few less monsters in the world. 

“Is that all?” 

Evony stared around the living area, shifting from the television screen to the photos along the wall. “Charlotte,” she traced the name carelessly, as if it didn’t matter. But she wouldn’t have spoken if that were the case. 

“She’s not your child.” 

“I have no wish to claim her,” Evony said. “Not as my own, however, when her faeness comes to be, she’ll need a mentor.” 

“I won’t let her join,” Lauren glared. “I’ll teach her-“ 

Evony laughed. “You’ll teach a leanan sidhe to control her abilities? And tell me how you plan to do this.” 

Lauren glared, feeling her jaw tighten. “People still owe me favors. There are fae who live outside the Light and Dark.” 

Evony rolled her eyes. “And look how well they turn out. Puberty will come, your daughter will hunger, and, when the time comes, she’ll fall under the same fate the succubitch did. I doubt you want your daughter to be a serial killer like her. To lose everyone she ever loved one-by-one.” 

“I can help her. I helped Bo-“ 

“Who was a succubus. You know nothing about leanan sidhe, you don’t understand our culture or the complexity of our feeds.” Lauren ignored the spite. Charlotte was her flesh and blood, she’d let the earth burn before she lost her. 

“I won’t allow her to become like Massimo.” Lauren said. “She is _my_ daughter and I will die before I allow you to touch her.” 

Evony stepped back, the heels digging into worn carpet. Lauren watched her body soften, felt the air change. Pulling away, Lauren felt her back press harder against the wall. 

“Don’t you dare try to manipulate me on this.” 

“She is kin, Lauren. Whether you like it or not, a time will come when she needs me. You don’t even know the extent of genetic manipulation they’ve done to her.” 

“Yes, I do. I was there, I saw everything they planned. I _read_ every document and listened to every word. She is pure fae, pure leanan sidhe in a way you’ll never be and I’ll be damned if I let you put your claws in her.” The words, though vicious, didn’t hide the tremor in her hand. Evony’s eyes glanced to it and Lauren recoiled, clenching it by her side. “I’ll kill you.” 

“No, you won’t. You’ll allow me to leave, and in a few weeks, you’re going to call me because she’s going to start showing signs.” 

“She’s six.” 

“I wasn’t much older when I took my first victim.” 

“She’s six!” 

“And biology doesn’t constrain to society rules.” 

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the emotion back. “She’s only six, Evony. Please let me…let me have her for a few more years. Don’t take her away.” 

“Oh, darling,” Lauren felt familiar fingers brush against her jaw, slipping to her chin. “I wish she’d been human. Her whole life would have been so much simpler.” 

Lauren shook her head, pulling away from the touch. Gasping, she blinked at the tears and looked up to Evony. “No, you don’t.” 

“Don’t presume to understand me.” 

“I know you,” Lauren bit. “I know you want her, to control her, mould her to be the next fae leader. I won’t allow you to.” 

“You only know what I allowed you to believe.” Stepping away, Evony looked to the little girl peering behind the wall. Following, Lauren turned to see Charlotte. How long had she been there? Her face crumbled and masked, softness took over as she reached out to her child. 

“Are you hurt?” Charlotte asked. 

“No, love. Come here.” Charlotte eyed Evony suspiciously, stepping towards her mother before she allowed herself to be wrapped in her arms. She was little, a small girl with dark hair and a wide jaw. Cheekbones already prominent that aged her beyond six. 

Lauren wrapped her protectively in her arms, lifting her off the ground and onto her hip as she turned back to Evony. 

“She’s just a little girl.” 

“There’s nothing I can do, Lauren. Believe me – or don’t – the fae is the last place I would want her in this time.” Seeing Lauren’s body shake on her feet, Evony stepped forward, aware of both Charlotte and Lauren’s eyes on her as she pressed a kiss to Lauren’s cheek. “I’ll come by next week and give you some reading material.” 

Lauren nodded, her eyes still shut from the kiss. 

“Are you going to hurt my mummy?” Charlotte asked. 

Evony smiled, looking to her. “Not unless she asks first.” 

“Evony!” Lauren’s eyes snapped open, her expression more scolding than anything else. Feeling memories of a time before the scientists stole Lauren from her, Evony felt herself tempted to stay. 

The temptation bounded its way back inside of her, controlled as she focused on Charlotte and Lauren’s needs over her own. 

“It’s true.” She shrugged. Then softly, “Think on what I said, Lauren. My clan can protect her.” 

“And take her from me.” 

Sighing, she looked to Charlotte, then back to the once-human doctor. “Do as you wish, Lauren. But a clan can protect her in ways you never could.” 

“Don’t underestimate me.” 

“Don’t overestimate yourself.” 


End file.
